


Gravity

by thricepiercedpirate



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mpreg, Panic Attacks, Post Mpreg, Post-Time Skip, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thricepiercedpirate/pseuds/thricepiercedpirate
Summary: As the dust settles following his triumphant victory over former mentor and world's greatest swordsman Dracule Mihawk, Zoro finds his world once again turned completely upside down. Sequel to Crossfire’s alternate ending, prequel to Impact. Will include both new and revised, extended material.





	1. Chapter 1

"-oro? Oi, Zoro!"

Startling awake at the sound of his name, Zoro jolts upright in his seat, coming dangerously close to launching the ink well and quill off the mapping desk and scattering the pages on which he'd been drafting a letter before he'd decided to close his eye for what he swears could only have been a minute or two. From the new position of the shadows on the observation room floor, however, it looks as though he's been dozing for at least an hour.

He rubs the heel of his right hand against his face, scrubbing away the remnants of sleep- and groans when his palm comes away streaked with black. "Ah, fuck…" Glancing down, he sees the uppermost sheet of parchment's sporting a sizeable damp spot in which that portion of his missive's so badly smudged, the words are barely legible. Must've been drooling in my sleep.

"You got ink all over that side of your face," Luffy states helpfully from where he's hovering just outside swinging range, a precaution that stings Zoro's pride even though HE'S the one who's insisted on it since the recent resurgence of the nightmares that've had him on edge for the last month or so.

His expression must betray at least a little of his chagrin, because his captain immediately closes the distance between them, moving behind the chair to slide both arms around his shoulders and give them a gentle reassuring squeeze. "How's Zoro feeling?"

"Alright, I guess. A little tired."

They both know this is an enormous understatement given the dark circles beneath his eyes and the fact he's been nodding off far more often than usual, but Luffy lets the white lie go unchallenged for the moment, leaning farther forward to nuzzle his neck and pierced earlobe affectionately. "Maybe we could go take a real nap, in bed 'n everything, after Grandpa leaves."

"… that's today? Shit."

"It's gonna be okay, Zoro."

"What if he tries to- I don't know- hug me or something? Isn't that the kind of thing people do when they find out that-" The swordsman shifts uncomfortably. "I mean, isn't that what they do in situations like this?"

"We'll be in the dining hall, on the opposite side of the table." Luffy promises. "He's not gonna jump over it 'n grab you."

"I hope not, 'cause if he does, I might just-"

"Zoro, NO," the rubber man interrupts, grimacing, clearly flashing back to the day earlier this week when he'd ended up on his hands and knees scrubbing their bedroom carpet. "Please don't barf on Grandpa."

"I wouldn't do it ON PURPOSE," Zoro protests, turning to glare at him. "I NEVER do it on purpose; it just- happens. I'd rather not be throwing up AT ALL, let alone ON anybody."

He instantly regrets his choice of words at Luffy's crestfallen expression. "Oi oi, I didn't mean it like that, okay?" Reaching up to take his lover's hands in his own, he inclines his head to press a kiss against the corner of his downturned mouth. "I'm okay with this, Sencho. Really."

That troubled look's his own fault, he knows- a result of him reacting so horribly to Chopper's news. He'd been furious, not to mention a little terrified, and unfortunately Luffy had learned about everything at the same time as most of their other crew mates, because Zoro had started yelling the moment he'd stepped out of the infirmary and found his gaze falling on the person he deemed responsible for his dilemma.

He'd yelled- a lot- and he'd also spent two nights sleeping in the crow's nest, too upset to even contemplate sharing the bed in their quarters, as well as avoiding all but the briefest interactions with anyone else.

His absence, albeit brief, had thrown the ship into chaos.

Nami had ultimately restored the peace by cornering him in the aquarium bar and loudly reminding him that he'd been a willing participant in the activities that'd landed him in this predicament, then telling him to get over himself, make an educated decision, and- most importantly- "DO SOMETHING ABOUT LUFFY BEFORE HE DRIVES EVERYONE BLOODY INSANE."

Eventually the swordsman had calmed down enough that the fish frightened by his responding outburst began to reemerge from the live tank decor in which they'd been hiding, and he'd grudgingly taken the navigator's advice, spending another hour or so alone in serious contemplation before heading off in search of his captain.

Together, they'd puzzled out the likeliest timeline judging by their most recent mishap and taken the information to Chopper in hopes of plotting out the next few months.

 _I still can't believe I managed to get fucking knocked up right after I defeated Mihawk_ , Zoro thinks for what must be the hundredth time.  _Maybe even the same goddamn night. It seems ridiculous, but the timing's pretty much perfect and_ -

He feels his face heating. He'd been giddy as hell, practically inebriated with achieving his goal, and Luffy hadn't been thinking too clearly either, and although Zoro's certain he remembers a condom being used during the FIRST round, well- it'd been a long night, and they'd both been extremely enthusiastic, and neither of them can recall if a condom was used EVERY time.

They've forgotten before, and they've also had prophylactics unexpectedly break or come off several times over the last five years, but in the past it's never amounted to anything. The first time, he'd been horrified, convinced he'd been figuratively screwed in addition to being literally screwed, but when life had proceeded as usual, that time as well as after the handful of other occasions on which they'd slipped up, he'd started to worry less and had stopped noting such events in his journal. Choices he's since found cause to regret. Mostly- now that he's accepted the current circumstances- because he might've anticipated the results of his test and not freaked out quite so spectacularly, had he paid better attention to detail and recorded the night of his victory over his former mentor as a possible contraceptive blunder.

And Luffy might not be looking at him with such uncertainty in his eyes.

"Oi, like I said, we're good," he murmurs, tugging his captain around to haul him over the chair's arm into his lap. "C'mere."

"Ah, is Zoro sure he should be-"

"I'm FINE." The swordsman growls, although he's smiling a bit at the way his partner's shifting and peering anxiously between them, obviously worried about putting too much pressure on his abdomen. "Look, Sencho, I can't promise I won't puke on your grandfather, but I can promise I'll TRY not to. I'd PREFER not to, mostly 'cause it's nasty but also 'cause- well, he's family, right?"

He's rewarded for this statement by Luffy's hesitant smile stretching into a broad grin.

"Thanks, Zoro, for being okay with him visiting." The rubber man cups his jaw in both hands and kisses him firmly. "It means a lot to me 'n Ace."

"Mmm. I can't say I'm thrilled with the whole former Vice Admiral thing, but… I trust you. And if you're okay with him, that's good enough for me."

"I'm glad, I mean, he's gonna be SO excited when he finds out he's gonna have TWO great grandkids instead of just ONE."

"I can't wait," Zoro mutters. "Oh, and by the way-?"

"Eh?"

The first mate reaches over to seize the quill and hastily dip it in the ink well so he can doodle a huge, sloppy mustache beneath Luffy's nose. "You got ink on YOUR face now too."


	2. Chapter 2

Tired. He's so bloody TIRED, and although he agreed to the meeting currently taking place because he knows how important repairing this familial connection is to Luffy, not to mention their son, the truth is he'd rather be anywhere else on the ship than sitting here across the dining hall table from a former vice admiral of the same Navy he hates so fucking much. Possibly even in the bathroom, crouching beside the toilet and waiting for his stomach to settle so he can put the seat back down, and considering how much he hates vomiting, that's saying quite a bit.

Zoro supposes he ought to consider it a consolation knowing Garp resigned from the position after the death of his adopted grandson - now the namesake of his great grandson - several years ago, but old habits obviously die hard and the grey-haired man seated before the swordsman still retains the bearing of someone experienced in marches and drills and salutes and someone accustomed to serving higher authorities while dealing harsh guidance to those beneath him, even if rumor claims he was a rather… unconventional… member of the Marines. In any case, extensive military training's frequently distinct in his posture and movements, and it's likely a damn good thing Zoro's captain urged him to leave his katana in the library, because his hand's strayed involuntarily to his empty hip a good half-dozen times in the last thirty minutes.

Beneath the cover of the table, he feels Luffy give his thigh another gentle, reassuring squeeze and knows he must've been fidgeting without realizing it. Again.

Exhaling slowly, he attempts to will away the rigid tension suffusing his neck, shoulders and back. It's difficult to determine what to hold most responsible for his current state- general heightened anxiety or just how horribly he's been sleeping lately, plagued by restlessness and unsettling dreams which result in endless tossing and turning- but regardless of the cause, the result's the same. Most of the muscles in his torso feel like calcified knots.

He shifts in his chair, casually shrugging his shoulders and inclining his head briefly from side to side in hopes of unobtrusively working out the stiffness.

Garp doesn't notice, too preoccupied with whatever elaborate, rambling story Ace is currently conveying, but Luffy's clearly been watching him out of the corner of one eye, because although he continues regarding his grandfather and son with a bemused grin, he also raises the hand from Zoro's leg and reaches out to rest it on his trapezius, fingertips pressing firmly into the taut muscle and beginning to knead.

Eh, screw decorum. Folding his arms on the tabletop, the swordsman slumps forward to bury his face against them, giving Luffy additional room to massage his upper back. It's not like he's been contributing much to the conversation anyway; their five-year-old's happily monopolized their visitor's attention since he arrived, and Zoro's been inclined to let him. The longer Ace talks, the greater the likelihood Garp might need to leave before the casual pleasantries end and the subject shifts to the real reason they've invited him here. Once Luffy drops those ultimate bombshells, HE will abruptly become the subject of greatest interest, and he's nowhere near prepared for it.

 _I might be alright with this whole thing now that I've had a little time to get my head wrapped around it, but that doesn't mean I wanna go blabbing about this shit to every damn person I meet. 'Specially since we don't even know yet if_ \- He stops himself from pursuing the encroaching thought, deliberately steering his mind away before it's able to sink its teeth in and start worrying at the matter like a starving dog with a ham bone. The pregnancy's viability really isn't something he wants to contemplate when he's only just reconciled himself to the fact that, yes, this is indeed happening to him for a second time.

He hadn't been aware the average rate of early miscarriage could be so high until he'd heard some statistics from Chopper, and the truth of the matter's that until they get visual confirmation of a heartbeat via ultrasound OR the fetus simply grows large enough for kicks and punches and somersaults to become readily discernible, Zoro's pretty much trapped in limbo, uncertain which way this'll go. And of course there's the fact that he's- well- HIMSELF rather than someone born with the anatomy better suited to sustaining a pregnancy or delivering naturally, which only increases the odds of a complication arising.

Uncertainty over his ability to carry this second baby to term is only one of SEVERAL reasons he balked at breaking the news to Luffy's grandfather, of course, but…

His partner's touch isn't enough to ease all the tension from his muscles - it'll take far more than a one-handed massage to produce that sort of miracle - but it relieves enough of the discomfort that he starts dozing off with his head pillowed on his arms, face nuzzled into the sleeves of his coat. He's too exhausted to pay much attention when Luffy joins the discussion, still rubbing his back. If anything, the familiar voice rambling along beside him lulls him deeper into sleep, until he's drifting, no longer conscious of the passage of time.

Unfortunately, this means that when Garp springs up from his seat, slapping both hands down on the table as he rises with an incredulous "WHAT?" that reverberates like thunder in his massive barrel of a chest, his actions don't just rouse Zoro from that lightest stage of slumber but startle the hell out of him.

He wakes in a state of absolute panic, his fight or flight mode triggered by the sudden noise and the abrupt vibration of the surface beneath his folded arms. Jolting upright with his hands groping wildly at his side for weapons that aren't there and his teeth bared in a snarl of defiance, he panics further when he finds himself unarmed. Muscles tensed, the cord of tendon in his neck taut and straining, adrenaline surging through his body while his legs gather beneath him in preparation for hurdling free from his chair.

Luffy, by now distressingly accustomed to such moments, reacts almost as quickly, one arm snaking several times around his torso and pinning his arms against his sides before he can lash out with a fist and inadvertently strike and injure someone. He hauls the swordsman close, speaking with gentle urgency. "Zoro? Oi, Zoro, it's okay. Everything's okay; you fell asleep 'n Grandpa got just a little too loud 'n scared you awake."

"How would that even be POSSIBLE?" Garp is demanding, still on his feet with his hands flat on the table, supporting him as he leans across it. "Surely- SURELY you're pulling my leg, boy."

"NO," Luffy says firmly, addressing not his grandfather but the green-haired pirate struggling in his grasp, squeezing him a bit tighter. "Calm down, alright? I know Zoro's freaked out but he's FINE. He's fine 'n he's safe 'n everything's okay. I PROMISE." He looks up from Zoro to smile reassuringly at their son, who's watching with wide, concerned-looking eyes. "Oi, Ace, you remember when me 'n Usopp hung that real big fake spider from the ceiling in the girls' room so it smacked Nami right in the face when she went through the door, 'n she screamed real loud 'n went runnin' out down the deck? Even though it wasn't real 'n couldn't hurt her, 'cause she didn't KNOW it wasn't real 'n couldn't hurt her."

When Ace nods uncertainly, the captain takes a deep breath and continues. "Well, this is kinda like that, okay? Zoro got scared when Grandpa yelled 'n woke him up, just like Nami got scared walkin' into the spider."

"Maybe Daddy dreamed Grandpa was a really, really big spider coming to get him…"

"I dunno- maybe he did."

Zoro's slowly beginning to relax in the tangle of elongated arms enveloping him, heart hammering painfully hard in his chest as he tries to remember how to breathe properly. His body doesn't seem to want to stop trembling, even though he's recovered his senses well enough to register his surroundings.

Garp's staring at him, brow furrowed, and he feels a rush of self-consciousness and embarrassment. It's bad enough when he does this shit in front of his crew mates and his lover and their son, worrying and too often frightening them, but having episodes in the presence of mere acquaintances and strangers is even more humiliating and just downright awkward. To make matters worse, this man is FAMILY, and not simply family but BLOOD family.  _Well- Sencho's anyway_ , he reminds himself, and therefore Ace's.

… as for Zoro himself-

 _I'm just the- I don't know. I don't know what the hell I am_.

"Grandpa, sit down, okay?" Luffy's urging. He's no longer clutching Zoro quite so tightly, giving him enough slack to wriggle free if he chooses, but he's showing no inclination of letting go completely either, and honestly, the swordsman's alright with that. Luffy's solid and tangible, something to which he can cling if he wants or needs to- unlike the erratic thoughts flitting through his skull. He's glad his partner's not shy about keeping an arm around him in the presence of other people, not even his own grandfather, who's more likely than most to make a fuss over them being together.

If Garp DOES have a problem with his grandson's lover being another man, he's kept it hidden remarkably well. Not that many people would dare to openly contest the relationship; the core crew doesn't tolerate that kind of bigotry, and because their attitude's been adopted by the majority of the fleet, those foolish enough to make openly homophobic comments find themselves firmly advised to either change their behavior or get the hell out.

Fortunately, such occurrences are rare, and although he supposes that's largely thanks to people being far more interested in staying in the Pirate King's favor than in getting their asses kicked from one end of the ship to the other, Zoro doesn't particularly give a shit. He's had plenty of time to become accustomed to the sort of curiosity and downright nosy fascination associated with the crew's and his own and especially Luffy's celebrity status.

 _God knows what the fuck they're gonna say when my gut starts gettin' too damn fat to hide_ , he thinks tiredly as he allows himself to sag within his captain's embrace.

"Daddy?" Ace asks in a tiny voice, face still filled with concern despite Luffy's reassurances.

"I'm- I'm good, kiddo- I just dozed off for a second or two there 'n-" Zoro avoids the temptation to glance over at Garp to gauge his reaction. "It really took me by surprise, getting woken up so suddenly." He swears he can feel the weight of the former Vice Admiral's gaze resting on him, bearing down like a massive barbell slung across his shoulders.

"I don't understand." Garp's tone is blunt, making no attempt to mask his confusion. "My grandson says YOU'RE the one who popped out the- err-" He turns his grizzled head to blink down at the child beside him.

"That's… not exactly the way it happened, 'cause there wasn't anywhere for him to 'pop out' of, but- yeah. He's mine. Luffy's 'n mine." The arms curled around Zoro's middle give a small squeeze at his words, and he finds himself shifting to exchange a soft smile with their owner.

"I was sure one of your female crew members was his mother," Garp admits. "That you'd just- well- adopted him as your own. But you're really telling me-" His gaze, having returned to Zoro, drops to where his midsection's blocked from view by the table. "HOW?"

The swordsman flinches involuntarily at his raised voice, stomach performing an uneasy backwards flip, and feels his lover's arms tighten around him again.

"Grandpa, I told you- not so loud," Luffy warns. "Chopper said Zoro's s'posed to try'n be careful 'bout how hard his heart's gotta work right now 'n he can't do that if you keep yellin' at him!"

"He said I should try to keep my blood pressure low, but he also said a spike now 'n then wasn't that big a deal unless it STAYED too high," Zoro corrects his captain gently. "Right now it's pretty much just to keep me from getting so lightheaded that I pass out."

"Are you-?" Garp's frowning more deeply now, confused and concerned. His eyes flick back towards his grandson. "Is there something wrong with Roronoa? Is he sick?"

Zoro's stomach gives another nauseating lurch at the use of his surname. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it's pointless getting upset- that Luffy's grandfather doesn't know how much he hates being called that or why the sound of it emerging from someone's mouth makes his skin crawl. "Not- not exactly." He shoots a helpless look at Luffy, hoping he's got some idea how to handle the answer to that question, given its complicated and somewhat delicate nature.

He should've known better, of course, because-

"Zoro's pregnant," Luffy announces without preamble. "We didn't know if it could happen again but then it did, so that means we're gonna have another baby!"

Garp's staring at them, lost for words, but Ace is abruptly standing on his chair, trying to peer across the table and looking very excited. "Baby? We're havin' a baby? When? Now? Whe-?"

"Oi, sit down!" Zoro insists. "Ass in your seat, before I hear it from the cook for letting you climb on his damn table. Or you fall on your head." Then he offers his wide-eyed son a crooked smile. "… but yeah. Sencho's right, kiddo. You're gonna be a big brother."

"Ohhh," Ace breathes. "When, Daddy? Now? Tomorrow?"

The swordsman snorts laughter despite his consternation over the way Garp's gawking at him. "It's gonna take a lot longer than that."

"The day after tomorrow?"

"Longer."

"The day AFTER the day after tomorrow?"

"Longer, kiddo. It's gonna be months from now. At least seven, if Chopper guessed right." He's grinning a bit now; he can't help it, because Ace looks so dejected at the prospect of having to wait to meet the younger sibling he's just been promised.

"Wait-" Garp insists, but thankfully he's not shouting this time. His voice is, in fact, remarkably hushed and filled with confused awe. "You're- you're actually telling me you're-?"

Zoro reluctantly allows his gaze to drift up and examine the grey-haired man's stunned expression, feeling Luffy's arms squeeze tighter around him in an encouraging hug. "Yeah." He watches Garp's face shift from incredulity to open skepticism. "I know, it sounds like it's bullshit, but it- it's not." Leaning back in his chair to let Ace- who's hopped down and raced around to the opposite side of the table- squeeze between him and Luffy to clamber into his lap, hands patting curiously at his belly.

"There CAN'T be a BABY in there, Daddy," the five-year-old protests, scowling up at his parents. "There isn't ROOM in there for a whole baby!"

"There is, though," Luffy assures him, eyes dancing with delight and pride. "Just a really itty bitty one right now!"

"Oi, YOU fit in there," Zoro points out, smiling wryly as he ruffles fingers through Ace's hair. "At least you used to, back when you were a baby, up 'til it was time for you to come out." He feels heat washing across his cheeks when he remembers Garp's listening, but his embarrassment's not great enough to silence him as he touches one of the small hands his son's resting on his stomach. "You started out tiny too, but you grew 'n grew- 'n I got bigger right along with you, to make sure you had enough room. 'N I'll get bigger this time too. Eventually. It'll take a while but- you'll get to see how the baby keeps getting bigger, growing inside me, the same way me 'n Sencho watched you grow in there before you were born."

He can see the realization dawning in Garp's eyes as he continues speaking. The understanding that as incredible- as BIZARRE- as current circumstances might appear at first glance, he and Luffy aren't making this shit up, although he's not sure if this makes him feel relieved or more anxious.

Regardless, breaking the news with Ace's presence has not only made this whole endeavor easier for Zoro - the five-year-old preventing him from focusing too closely on Garp's reaction while simultaneously dividing the older man's attention, thus making his scrutiny more bearable - but it's also emphasized the legitimacy of the announcement, just as Nami claimed. She'd reasoned- correctly- that even though he wouldn't understand the mechanics behind Zoro's condition any better than the rest of them, Luffy's grandfather would find it difficult to dispute the pregnancy- not to mention his already existing great grandson's origins- with Ace right there in front of him.

 _"He can HAVE all the initial doubts he wants,"_  the navigator had told them,  _"-but based on how you said he reacted the first time he met Ace, there's no way he'll call you a liar to your face in front of your son. And honestly-? Watching the three of you interact with each other will do more to convince him than any explanation you could offer."_  She'd smiled at Luffy then.  _"In fact, I think just hearing Zoro- both of you, but ESPECIALLY Zoro- talk to Ace about the new baby brother or sister he's getting will make it pretty darn obvious to your grandfather that you're telling the truth. You NEED Ace there, and you NEED him finding out Zoro's expecting AT THE SAME TIME you tell Garp. Trust me."_

Sometimes Nami's ability to read and manipulate people can be sort of creepy, but Zoro supposes it makes sense; otherwise she wouldn't have survived so long cheating pirates out of their ill-gotten gains during her time working with Arlong. And it's always entertaining as hell, watching how she's got the cook tied firmly around one little finger.

But damn, if it hadn't been a struggle keeping the pregnancy a secret, between his frequent bouts of morning sickness and Luffy forever forgetting to keep his blasted mouth shut and Ace's indomitable curiosity about anything and everything happening on the ship.

"There's, uh, test results and shit, 'cause our crew's doctor keeps files on everybody. If you- y'know- wanna see any of that stuff," Zoro tells Garp, scratching awkwardly at the nape of his neck. "Not that you really need to, since-" He glances over at his partner, figuring it's Luffy's responsibility as the ship's captain to announce the decision they'd arrived at shortly after he'd stopped raging over Chopper's confirmation of his condition and made peace with it so they could start discussing what to do next.

"We're gonna stay here in East Blue 'til the baby's born," Luffy explains, settling one hand on the first mate's haramaki-swathed abdomen beside his and their son's. "It's a lot less crazy than the Grand Line 'n 'since the bounties are lower, there's-" He slides his hand over the back of Zoro's and gives it a brief squeeze. "There's usually not as many Marines around 'cause they let the bounty hunters go after the pirates instead. Zoro says he knows so, since that's what he used to do all the time, back before I asked him to join my crew."

"You mean back before you BLACKMAILED me into helping you START a crew," Zoro teases gently. "-considering in the beginning, it was nobody but you 'n me. In a leaky rowboat, no less." He grins as Luffy sticks his tongue out at him. "But yeah, bounty hunters- guys like Johnny 'n Yosaku- are the ones who keep this place cleaned up."

"That's- that's true." Garp's finally recovered his voice, although given the unsteadiness of its pitch and his deeply furrowed brow, he's also still attempting to process what he's just learned. "The majority of pirates in East Blue are considered too low level to rate the hassle of deploying Navy forces to deal with them. There's always been exceptions, of course, but-" He pauses, frown becoming more pronounced as he looks back and forth between Zoro and his grandson. "I know you both have bounties on your heads, and if I'm not mistaken, so does the rest of your crew, but- I don't- I don't quite understand why you're so concerned with the Navy's presence given your power levels. You ought to be more than a match for anything save a Buster Call. Yet- last time we met, I seem to recall you- and by you, I mean Rorono-"

"ZORO," Zoro blurts, only to grimace as his unexpected volume causes everyone to jolt in surprise, including himself- and violently enough that he nearly dumps his startled son from his lap. "Uh- I mean, just- just call me Zoro. We don't really worry about honorifics 'n that kinda shit around here."

Eyeing him warily, Garp gives a slow nod.

"Oi, Ace," Luffy says softly, affectionately ruffling the child's hair to gain his attention. "How 'bout we see if Usopp 'n Chopper wanna play tag with you for a while? Me 'n Zoro got some boring grown-up people stuff we gotta talk about with Grandpa." He raises his gaze to meet Zoro's as their child reluctantly wriggles out of his lap. "I'll be right back, okay? Promise me you won't try'n gut Grandpa if he asks you any stupid questions."

"Kinda hard to do that without a sword on me," Zoro mutters, "-but I think there might be a butterknife by the sink." He flashes his captain a crooked smile before he can issue a retort. "Relax, Luffy, I'm JOKING. Besides, it's not like there's really anything he could come up with that some dumbass hasn't already asked."

"Just- try'n be nice, okay?"

"Yeah-yeah, I got it." Refusing to let Garp's presence dissuade him from making even the more doting of parental gestures, Zoro leans forward to give Ace's dark hair a quick but firm smooch. "You listen to Usopp 'n Chopper, 'kay, kiddo? 'N don't get too close to the railings, 'cause no matter what YOU might think, you're NOT a fish."

"Okay, Daddy, okay!" Ace giggles, squirming out of his grasp to wave cheerfully across the table at his great grandfather and call goodbye as Luffy herds him towards the doorway and through it onto the deck outside.

With his partner and son no longer in sight, Zoro's forced to take a deep, slow breath before he returns his gaze to the grey-haired man seated across the table from him.

He'd like to offer an excuse and make a strategic exit - tell Garp he's got to take a leak or something, which he could quite plausibly even blame on the pregnancy if he wanted - but that'd be admitting to himself just how intimidated he's been by this entire situation. Luffy would understand, of course, so he's not concerned about being reprimanded or losing face in his captain's eyes, but- if he gets up and walks out of this room, he'll never be able to let HIMSELF forget it. Partly for surrendering to his own fear but also for leaving a former MARINE VICE ADMIRAL alone and unattended in the galley.

Does this concern border on paranoia, after Luffy's clearly forgiven his grandfather enough to invite him aboard the ship in the first place? Obviously. But he'd much rather err on the side of caution than blindly accept the olive branch of peace Garp's extended, only to find himself, his family and the crew at gunpoint. And his feelings on the matter wouldn't be any different even if he WASN'T suffering from a serious case of mistrust due to PTSD and emotional trauma.

Thankfully, Garp appears equally nonplussed by Luffy's absence. He's not exactly fidgeting, not really, but his gaze is roaming absently along the bank of overhead cabinets visible above the kitchen counter at Zoro's back, straying towards the fridge and the elevator system leading down to the aquarium bar. Looking anywhere, basically, that allows them to avoid meeting each other's eyes.

"You- want somethin' to drink?" Zoro asks hesitantly, knowing he's making a poor job of being a good host. "I think there's some stuff in the fridge, but- I'll, uh, hafta go find somebody who knows the combo to the lock. Nami- she's our navigator but she handles most of the money junk too- 'n the cook haven't ever let me have it 'cause they think Luffy'll be able to talk me into either giving it to him or just opening it for him-" He knows he's rambling but can't stop. "-'n if he gets in there, he'll eat every-damn-thing just like he used to on our old ship that didn't HAVE a lock on the fridge…" He realizes his damaged right hand's kneading nervously at his thigh through the fabric of his trousers and forces it to stop. "There's booze too, in the pantry, if you want that instead, but- uh…"

"You- ... you can't drink," Garp concludes, staring blankly at him. "Right?"

The swordsman rubs the back of his neck. "Yeah, but it's- it's not just that. The smell of it- of the alcohol- gets to me pretty easy these days." He manages a weak smile. "That whole morning sickness thing, y'know? So if you want beer or rum or wine or any of that shit, you'll have to grab that yourself."

"Ah…" It's Luffy's grandfather's turn to look embarrassed. "No- no-no-no. That's- that's not necessary. I'm fine. I wouldn't want to- to do anything that might make you sick, Roronoa."

He sounds so distressed by the idea that Zoro's not only too chagrined to remind him to use his first name but he also snorts awkward laughter before he's able to stop himself. "Fuck. I know, man, I know. Trust me, I KNOW. The whole thing's weird as hell 'n it doesn't make any goddamn sense 'n if it's freaking you out, that's okay. I get it."

"It's just-"

Zoro shakes his head. "Really, it's okay. I was freaked out too, that first time with Ace, 'n if I'm gonna be honest…" He clasps his left hand to his abdomen, looking down at where his fingers are resting slightly splayed against his haramaki. "I'm actually pretty freaked out now." A wry smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "Our doctor's absolutely flipping his shit 'cause he never figured out how Luffy managed to knock me up the FIRST time, let alone thought he could do it AGAIN."

"Then- it definitely wasn't caused by you eating a devil's fruit? You haven't just gained the ability to- to-"

"Nope."

Garp leans forward in his seat. "Interesting…" He's beginning to sound far less overwhelmed and a lot more curious, which Zoro supposes is a good thing since it means Garp doesn't just think he's NUTS but it also makes him feel a bit like an ant trapped under a magnifying glass. "And I suppose you haven't met that, ah, okama friend of my son's either? Because it doesn't seem like you've-" He pauses, evidently searching for a phrase that's accurate yet not offensive. "-CHANGED. At least I assume so…?"

"… I've got a dick 'n there's only one hole down there 'n it's the one I shit from, if that's what you're asking," the first mate tells him dryly. Vulgar, definitely, but he can't help feeling annoyed. Garp's curiosity is understandable given the circumstances, but it's nobody else's business but Zoro's own- and, to slightly lesser extents, Luffy's as his lover and Chopper's as his attending physician- what's in his trousers.

Garp's got the grace to look embarrassed. "My- my apologies, Roron-"

"Zoro," he states firmly. "Call me Zoro. 'N… apology accepted, 'cause… I know you're just tryna wrap your head 'round this shit. But I'm gonna tell you right now- like I said to Luffy, you won't come up with anything that somebody else hasn't suggested already, so… I'd kind of appreciate not being asked twenty questions 'bout my junk."

Dipping his chin in a single nod of acquiescence, the captain's grandfather shifts in his chair, sitting up a bit straighter. "Noted." He's silent for several moments before eventually speaking up again. "Seven months, I think I heard you telling Ace, before the- the baby's due?"

Zoro forces himself to relax, relieved by the change in subject. "More or less. Might be closer to eight, 'though we're not sure. Chopper- our doctor- says it's tough to set an exact date. Some shit to do with stuff he's measuring in my blood varying too much to narrow it down more than that." Shrugging. "We'll get a better idea once the kid starts getting bigger. Right now he- she- whatever it turns out being- uh, Chopper says it's maybe about the size of a blueberry." He raises his left hand and holds thumb and forefinger apart about half an inch to demonstrate. "Shaped kinda like a blob, but it's already got these little paddle things that're gonna be hands 'n feet 'n arms 'n legs- 'n apparently it's got a tail?"

Garp's quiet, listening intently.

Zoro feels a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth and doesn't bother hiding it. "I can't believe Ace started out that tiny too. He's gotten so damn big, y'know? 'N he's five already, jeez…"

He's still musing over his son's growth- describing to Garp more of the milestones the older man's missed- when Luffy returns and flops artlessly back into the seat beside him, grinning enormously when he registers what Zoro's discussing with such a fond expression and their visitor's receiving with indulgent amusement. Lacing his fingers with Zoro's to give his hand a supportive squeeze and allowing him to continue controlling the conversation even as he happily chimes in with his own observations and amusing stories about their now-absent child, giving Zoro the ability to tailor earlier events to his choosing when they eventually begin to relate them and gloss over or simply leave out the more personal details he'd rather not share.

Like HER and the role she played during Zoro's time in Impel Down and his imprisonment there in general.

Does the swordsman feel guilty letting Garp assume that Akainu's responsible for his missing and damaged fingers and uneasy hatred for the Marines in addition to his shattered katana? Perhaps a little, but certainly not enough to mention to his captain's grandfather- even in passing- what Sadi did to him and how her words and actions continue to haunt his dreams more than five years later.

… especially now, with the embryo growing inside him altering his body's chemistry in such a way that upsets his emotions and stirs his already furious protectiveness over his family- his nakama, his partner, their bright-eyed, inquisitive son- to fever pitch.


End file.
